


Caught

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caught, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6986059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson often gets himself caught by Danny when he's wanking. On purpose. But this time it's definitely not on purpose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 23rd day of [mmom](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2016\. I can totally imagine Jackson purposefully getting caught wanking by Danny.

When Danny walks in to his room, unannounced and without previous plans, Jackson's head jerks up, startled and alarmed. As it dawns on Jackson what Danny will be able to see, he swiftly becomes embarrassed, cheeks reddening and eyes quickly moving away from Danny.

 

If he'd only been using his hand it would have been fine, he could've played it off as any of other the times when he intended to be caught.

 

If he'd had his arm under his body causing his movement to be restricted or if he'd had the odd finger in his mouth while applying a sucking motion, it would've been fine. The arm likely wouldn't have been noticed and the finger would've likely not been taken as anything besides teasing.

 

And if he'd been playing with his balls, or his nipples, it would've been fine too because it would just be taken as exhibitionism.

 

“Agai-?” Danny starts to complain in a loud exasperated tone but he must take a closer look, notice Jackson's abashed and flustered reaction, and realize that actually Jackson did not intend to be caught like many a time before to prove that he is indeed Danny's type because he cuts himself off mid complaint.

 

There's no point in Jackson moving, there's no position that will allow him to hide what he was doing, so Jackson is extremely grateful when Danny turns around and walks away.

 

Jackson closes his eyes as he sinks his face back into the pillows and groans as low as he can.

 

The worst thing is how turned on he still is.

 

Jackson sighs and arches his back a bit, ass lifting ever so slightly which causes him to moan as the dildo inside of him sinks deeper, and creates enough of a give to wedge his wrists and hands out from under his thighs which had been restricting the movement of his arms.

 

He slides his hands up his groin to his abdomen and pecs before planting them on the bed by his shoulders. Another groans leaves Jackson's mouth as he flexes his upper body and lifts himself in a push up.

 

With his face lifted he can take in a lungful of breath and cool down just a bit as the heat around his face decreases.

 

Jackson stills himself and with his legs remaining where they've been throughout, he moves his body forward.

 

Teeth close around his bottom lip as he feels both the pleasure and the loss of the toy that had been inside of him leaving his body.

 

If he does it slow and sometimes rocks back to fill himself up just a bit it's only because it's a necessity rather than just because he can give himself more pleasure that way.

 

Danny probably won't even be there anymore, right? He probably left, and Jackson could really just sink back on the suction cup dildo and finish himself off rather than allow the flared tip to slide out of him.

 

Jackson nods to himself as he convinces himself that's the right course of action, but as he starts to inch back he shakes his head and swiftly moves forward and off, arms giving out under him and flopping flat on the bed.

 

Now he just needs to get up, grab the suction cup from the headboard, clean it and place it back in its hidden place along with the bottle of lube, and then get himself cleaned and dressed.

 

He's sure he'll manage to get his cock back under control so it's not sticking out of his trousers somewhere along those tasks.

 

Jackson nods to himself determinedly. Yes. Of course he will.


	2. Caught by surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 5th day of [mmom](http://mmom.dreamwidth.org/) 2017.

Danny rushes down the stairs with his hand grabbing onto the banister in order to keep his balance as his mind clouds with the latest images of catching Jackson in flagrant.

 

His best friend completely naked, on his knees and shoulders, face down on the mattress and lost in pleasure as he fucked himself back on the fake cock stuck to the headboard. The proof of his wild movements having gone on for a while by the evidence of sweat pooling at the bottom of his back.

 

Even if Jackson's face hadn't shown his complete and utter surprise at his bedroom's door opening and the following redness of embarrassment it would have still become clear to Danny that what he had walked in on hadn't been an every day show that Jackson had put on for Danny to stumble upon because of the distinct scene before his eyes.

 

For one, there are had never been any kind of toys in play, and then, most importantly, Jackson had always seemed in perfect control despite the pleasure he was giving himself.

 

This had been the first time ever that Danny had caught him like this, with frantic movements and entirely lost in pleasure, altogether focused in enjoying himself and reaching as much satisfaction as possible.

 

Exposed, not just in terms of clothing –or rather lack of it – but also in terms of vulnerability, of revealing his deepest desires which he wouldn't have willingly allowed Danny to find out about were it not an accident.

 

Danny's by the front door with his hand on the handle when he finally stops his rushed exit to instead lean his forehead against the door and force himself to take in a deep breath, to _think_.

 

Think of something else besides Jackson immersed in the sensations of his own body.

 

Most times before when Danny has caught Jackson because it was what his best friend _wante_ _d_ _,_ Danny would protest at Jackson's exhibitionism but Jackson would continue to show off, hand usually around his dick, be it inside his pants or in plain view, and a wicked mouth, be it letting out words to provoke lust in Danny and try to entice him into joining Jackson or letting his tongue out to play and make Danny desire a taste.

 

Danny would sometimes stick around for a bit, allow Jackson to tease him and in return would himself provoke and incite Jackson into a higher pleasure and closer to orgasm, but ultimately, he'd always leave before Jackson got too far near his release.

 

Generally it wouldn't be long at all before Jackson would follow, finding Danny with ease as he would never go too far away because Danny enjoyed looking at the Cheshire grin that Jackson would always emerge with. The smile didn't always tell the full story, Jackson's body would usually give him away, still hard and not as relaxed as he should be after an orgasm, so most of the times they would banter a bit more, teasing and inflaming one another before separating to finally reach individual gratification. And then they would forget it, until the next time.

 

This time though, it's definitely not the same. Jackson hadn't intended for Danny to walk in on him.

 

As such he's pretty sure that Jackson isn't gonna emerge with a grin, nor that he's going to come looking for Danny at all.

 

So maybe Danny _should_ leave.

 

But if he leaves then that means that, well, there'll be complications either way. Either they ignore what happened and then Danny will probably never get to catch Jackson masturbating ever again– which is one of the best recurring surprises no matter how many times it has happened. Or when they finally come face to face they realize that this is something that best friends should not be doing, and as such, _it_ ends.

 

Danny inhales deeply. Maybe he could salvage this in some way? Wait Jackson out and… and.

 

And _what_ , he doesn't know. But surely it's better than walking away.

 

Determinedly Danny turns around and away from the front door, chooses to go into the kitchen instead of the living room like usual, after something to eat.

 

He doesn't think that today can be the same, that he can flirt and hint -however subtly- at _more_ between them when it's clear that Jackson has something else going on besides innocent intentions.

 

When Jackson finally appears in his sight Danny is seating by the counter, hand inside a bag of sweeties of which he continues to scoop up some from before dropping them inside his mouth.

 

“What should I say?” Danny asks when Jackson has been sat down for a while, studiously avoiding meeting his gaze.

 

Jackson turns to him, eyes meeting his in question.

 

Danny swallows and turns the packet of sweets to Jackson in an offer but Jackson tilts his head down and to the side, declining the offer.

 

“Should I pretend it's all normal and say my usual lines of you're a menace and you know I'm not your type,” Danny finally speaks up in a rush. He makes himself slow down as he continues, “Or should I stay quiet so that we can ignore this and move on?” Danny shrugs as Jackson's body jolts ever so minimally in response. “I don't know, should I ask you what's going on, why are you doing this?” He pauses ever so briefly to catch his breath before continuing lest he lose his courage, “Or should I just...”

 

Jackson looks back up at Danny when he doesn't finish his sentence after a long moment. “Just...” he repeats, trying to get Danny to go on. That fourth option might just be the best.

 

Danny blinks slowly and shoves his hand back inside the packet of sweeties before he put his palm to his mouth so that the sweets fall in before he closes his lips together and moves his tongue around to savour the taste before chewing, swallowing and finally finishing, “Kiss you.”


End file.
